


Sunset (end product)

by ughdotcom



Series: Either like really deep or complete shit IDK [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Trans Male Character, Weed mention, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The car was parked out in the desert, and the two boys sat on its hood, watching the sun travel down in the sky.“It feels like a scene out of a crappy teen movie.” the shorter boy remarked. “Us, the romantic couple, sitting on the hood of the car, watching the sunset and drinking beer as our irresponsible friend sleeps in the back seat. Scored to some pop punk, of course.”“Nikolai, love of my life, apple of my eye, my light in the darkness, please tell me you know that Coca Cola is a soda.” the taller boy responded. Nikolai laughed, throwing his head back.I wrote this for a Creative Writing class, so while I already posted draft one I had to edit it, and I thought you should have this as well)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Either like really deep or complete shit IDK [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644253
Kudos: 3





	Sunset (end product)

The car was parked out in the desert, and the two boys sat on its hood, watching the sun travel down in the sky.

“It feels like a scene out of a crappy teen movie.” the shorter boy remarked. “Us, the romantic couple, sitting on the hood of the car, watching the sunset and drinking beer as our irresponsible friend sleeps in the back seat. Scored to some pop punk, of course.”

“Nikolai, love of my life, apple of my eye, my light in the darkness,  _ please _ tell me you know that Coca Cola is a soda.” the taller boy responded. Nikolai laughed, throwing his head back.

“I know that Coca Cola is a soda. Let me dream, darling.”

“I also need to remind you that Alice passed out from sleep deprivation? We have a mentally ill girl on our hands here!” he protested, but it was in good fun, his pinky stayed intertwined with Nikolai’s as he referred to their friend Alice, who had passed out and was now sleeping peacefully in the backseat of the car.

“Max! Maxi! Alice would  _ want _ us to stop and watch the sunset and let her sleep.”

“You’re right.” Max conceded.

“Also, we have no proof she wouldn’t stab a doctor and then us if we took her to the hospital.”

“We have plenty of proof she would, babe, don’t skew the facts.” Max said, knowing that Alice was a quite violent girl.

Nikolai grinned at Max and lifted his hand to his mouth, placing a faint kiss on the back of Max’s hand. “I love it when you talk smart.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Where’s that attitude when I try to teach you chemistry?”

“Chemistry’s boring. Not sexy at all!” he pressed another kiss to Max’s hand, the palm this time.

“Really? What about the chemistry we have with each other?” Max rebutted with a grin.

Nikolai gaped. “That was  _ smooth _ ! You’re never smooth! You stumble over half your words when you try to be romantic!”

“I can be smooth!” Max protested.

“The first time we kissed you nearly fainted.” he carefully bumped the other boy’s shoulder playfully to remind him he was joking.

“You’re hot!” Max said. “It was a good reaction to my crush kissing me.”

“No it wasn’t?”

“It was completely reasonable. And like you didn’t pull away and  _ instantly _ compare me to Legolas from  _ Lord of the Rings _ .”

“You aren’t Legolas and I regret ever saying that.”

“But I’m blond! And tall!”

“Yes, you’re beautiful.” Nikolai said, effectively shutting Max up. “You’re really beautiful in this light.”

He was, with the orange light highlighting his face and making his golden hair look like a halo around his head. Every freckle stood out, and Nikolai wanted to kiss them all.

“Thank.” Max replied. “You… also.”

“There’s the awkward man I know and love.” Niklai said, pulling Max in for a kiss. Max responded eagerly, his arms wrapping around Nikolai’s thin body and pulling him as close as physics would allow.

As they pulled apart Nikolai grinned before starting to pepper kisses over Max’s face, specifically his freckles. “Beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, pretty, stunning.” he said between kisses, a different compliment each time as Max turned a striking shade of red.

“Niko!”

“Max!” Nikolai mimiked. “What did you expect, dating a boy named  _ Nikolai _ ? Me  _ not _ to be a romantic?”

Max ran a hair through Nikolai’s dark curls. “At first I thought you were cis, actually. I had no idea you chose your name.”

Nikolai scoffed. “How? All my jackets have the flag on them, almost all my outfits are pride flag colored.”

“I don’t really know all that stuff. My mom still thinks I’m dating Alice.” it wasn’t like Max’s mom was just misguided, Max and Alice had misguided her, with Nikolai’s permission. Max’s mom had the unfortunate trait of being homophobic, so it was the safer option.

“She looked at Alice and didn’t immediately think gay?”

“Alice isn’t gay.” Alice was aromantic, meaning she didn’t feel romantic feelings. That was probably why she was comfortable bearding for Max and Nikolai.

“Yes, but look at her. Short dyed hair, leather jackets, piercings, eyeliner without wings. Your mom knows queer people  _ exist _ , right? Because Alice looks like every lesbian sterotype ever.” 

“Whatever my mom thinks, that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” Max diverted, not wanting to spend his quality time with his boyfriend talking about Alice.

“Aww, darling that’s so gay.”

“I am gay. I’m dating you. I  _ love _ you.”

“How are you so smooth today? You’re going to make me melt.”

“Good, then you know how I feel.” Max linked his ankle with Nikolai’s. “Do you know how  _ excruciating _ it is to not be wrapped in your arms every minute?”

“There’s nobody here, except the pot smoking, sleep deprived, clinically depressed girl asleep in the back of your car.” Nikolai responded. “There is nothing stopping us from cuddling.”

“I never know why I think I’m going to win flirting battles with you.” Max said, sighing in contentment as Nikolai cuddled up to him.

“I don’t know how reminding you that our best friend is a stoner is really  _ flirting _ .” Nikolai said teasingly. Alice had a few unfortunate habits, like smoking weed, not sleeping, and shoplifting.

“Shut up.”

“What do you think college is going to be like?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, we’re going to the same college.” he pressed a soft happy kiss to Max’s neck. “And we’re roommates. So I bet college will have a lot of cuddling, as we navigate adult life  _ together _ .”

“You say that like we aren’t going to both be grumps who are always studying.”

“You’re the nerd. I’m an English major, Max, how much do I need to study? To quote John Mulaney, paraphrased, all I have to say is that Emily Dickinson is a lesbian and I get partial credit.”

“I don’t think John Mulaney is the leading expert in college life.”

“And you are? You haven’t even gone.”

“I’ve read romances.”

“How does your mom think you’re straight!”

“She wants to.” Max shrugged. “She can’t fathom me being gay.”

“Oh my god, nerd.” Nikolai muttered, pressing a kiss to Max’s cheek.

“You love it.” Max responded.

“I don’t know why, but yes I do.” he sat up straighter so he could kiss Max on the lips. “Yes I do.”

The sun set over the two boys kissing, bathing them and the car in soft orange light, a perfect scene that nobody would ever get to see.


End file.
